


Moon

by osakinana



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Not Really Anything, i just love uta, kind of, utakane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakinana/pseuds/osakinana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something so calming about a clear, black night, unblemished by stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the first piece of writing of mine that Ive posted anywhere so nya kinda scary. Unless you count Kaneki Ken's Big Adventure but we dont talk about that.
> 
> EDIT: wow do you ever look back on old pieces of writing like this is so terrible I cant believe I wrote this. Anyway, 6 months later I've just sorted out some tense mistakes and all round improved some grammar and lexical choices! Thanks!

There is something so calming about a clear, black night, unblemished by stars. Only the moon, perfectly round as though someone had traced around a plate in the murky blue-black sky and peeled the area inside away, cast light upon the hill he sat on. Uta’s skin was so pale under the moonlight, translucent almost. One might consider him pure in appearance if not for the permanent curves of black ink decorating his hand and fingers, wrapping around his neck and adorning his chest in a way that was only just visible above the neckline of his shirt. The air was cool but still. No wind tonight, just a peaceful silence. 

 

It’s hard to believe the bloodbath that was taking place just hours before.

 

Uta sensed the other boy behind him, further up the hill, and turned to see kaneki looking downward at the ground, silver hair somehow seeming to blow in wisps around his face, despite the lack of wind. 

“Kaneki” he called, and Kaneki came to him.

He moved slowly without sound, footsteps so light it was as if he was walking on air, but movements fluid as if he was walking underwater. Uta could see his face now, it was almost as white as his hair. His mouth was set in a straight line, his eyes dull, grey and lifeless looking, now no one but Uta knew the pain he hid behind them. Kaneki sat next to him but didn't look at him. Didn't say a word.

“It’s alright” Uta whispered “we can go somewhere else. The 10th ward maybe. We can leave tonight and we never have to come back, we never have to fight them again, we just have to keep moving. We don’t even have to remember if we don't want to.” But then their eyes met and they did remember.

 

They remember losing sight of their friends in the sea of blood. People from both sides, human and ghoul, all fighting in such close range it was hard to tell who was who anymore, who was winning, who was losing, and who was already dead. Then more of the CCG came, the ghouls were overpowered, and Uta began to sense less of them alive. 

A grey haired ghoul to his right, fallen. Yomo. That was when he knew that this time they would not win. He saw Kaneki in the distance still fighting. Uta knows when to retreat from a fight, knows his life is not worth wasting, but the same cannot be said for Kaneki. Kaneki would continue to defend the people he loves until the end. His Opponent could gouge out his eyes, sever his arms and legs, slit his throat and he would not stop fighting. Not until his lungs gave up despite him would he accept the futility of it all. But Uta couldn’t let him die, of all people, not him.

He doesn’t even remember how he managed to pull Kaneki away from the fight. But they ran, and now they were the only ones of their group left.

  

Kaneki rested his head in Uta’s lap but still said nothing. 

They looked up at that perfectly round moon and wondered where to go next.


End file.
